


conundrum

by coalas



Series: [15brigadeiros] Névoa [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: 15brigadeiros, Gen, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coalas/pseuds/coalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>N sempre foi a maior das incógnitas com as quais você já se deparou. • 15brigadeiros, set Névoa, tema Mistério.</p>
            </blockquote>





	conundrum

**Author's Note:**

> Fic escrita para o desafio da comunidade [15brigadeiros](15brigadeiros.dreamwidth.org).

N sempre foi a maior das incógnitas com as quais você já se deparou, mesmo com o passar do tempo e dos inúmeros trajetos que você já percorreu em sua busca. Quase infrutiferamente, como se perseguisse a própria sombra.

Os dias correm e se acumulam em semanas, meses e anos sem que você perceba, sempre em seu encalço. As memórias se repetem de maneira contínua enquanto você pensa vê-lo num borrão verde em meio à multidão — numa fração de segundo, num vislumbre de canto de olho —, e tornam-se cada vez menos suas, cada vez mais algo que se assemelha a um sonho distante com um final agridoce.

_(De certa forma, não deixa de ser. Ao menos não quando você acorda no meio da madrugada, ainda sentindo o torpor do descanso e os olhos pesados, mas com a imagem do sorriso dele gravada a ferro em brasa nas profundezas de sua mente. É sempre misterioso, repleto das ideias que ele julga como justas, mas também é sempre triste. Nunca alcança seus olhos.)_

Vez ou outra, o peso dos passos tomados em vão e dos fracassos vai se somando às suas costas e quase — tão somente quase — é o suficiente para fazê-lo fraquejar, mas você continua a vagar pelo mundo atrás dele, colecionando lembranças, suspiros e qualquer outra coisa que um mundo tão vasto possa oferecer.

Afinal, N continua a ser a maior das incógnitas com as quais você já se deparou _(e é por isso mesmo que você não irá desistir de solucioná-la com tanta facilidade)_.


End file.
